Destino
by Lizzybonesfan
Summary: Una decisión, un cambio de planes, un milagro y un camino por recorrer. algo que tal vez veríamos en la serie después de este 6x23.


**Esta historia surgió hace un mes mas o menos gracias a Tania que aportó la idea inicial :-) y es lo primero que publico aquí (comprensión por favor)y la verdad me resultó algo complicado, no obstante espero que disfruten su lectura, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Bones y sus personajes son propiedad de la cadena FOX y sus creadores Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson y Stephen Nathan. Lo que a continuación escribo es solo para fines recreativos y sin afan de lucro.**  
><strong>

**Destino**

Era un viaje de rutina hasta el parque municipal Carroll, un campo de golf localizado a una hora y media de Washington, el transcurso era tranquilo... al menos para uno de ellos.

Al volante, el agente Booth, conducía tenso, mientras veía de reojo a su compañera, apaciblemente recargada en el asiento contiguo, el cual había reclinado un poco por cuestiones de espacio y para mayor comodidad.

El plan original era que ella se quedaría en el laboratorio, mientras él iba a Baltimore para investigar a un sospechoso en el caso de homicidio en que trabajaban, aunque prefería estar cerca de ella y amaba estar con ella, ahora incluso más; le parecía que con 34 semanas de embarazo estaría más cómoda y segura en su oficina…

…Pero ella insistió en ir. Las pesquisas en el campo de golf transcurrieron con normalidad, les tomo solo una hora encontrar evidencia suficiente para una orden de arresto, así que emprendieron el camino de vuelta a fin de llegar temprano a casa.

Llevaban unos 20 minutos de viaje cuando Booth advirtió la mueca de incomodidad en el rostro de Brennan.

- ¿Todo bien Bones?

Ella se recompuso en su asiento y adopto su mejor pose de "no pasa nada" –Son solo Braxton Hicks, ya pasaran cuando camine un poco.

-¿Segura?... Cuando Rebecca estaba de….- comenzó a explicar Booth.

-¡Yo no soy Rebecca! - Brennan lo interrumpió bruscamente. –Y este niño no es…, la frase quedó inconclusa. Había metido la pata terriblemente

-¡No es mi hijo, lo se Brennan! lo sé.- su tristeza era tangible, se frotó los ojos con una mano y aspirando hondo retomo la carretera.

-No es Parker, Booth, quise decir que él no es… Parker. Dijo ella arrepentida.

-Está bien, no tienes que explicar.

Retomaron el viaje en completo silencio y sin dirigirse la mirada durante otra media hora, hasta que pasaron junto a un letrero que anunciaba "Granja Homestead" coseche usted mismo.

-¿Podríamos parar aquí? -. Dijo Brennan titubeante. -Necesito orinar… otra vez-.

El agente no pudo menos que sonreír, al verla tan mortificada eso le dio confianza a ella que poniendo esa sonrisa torcida tan propia agregó:

-Además las manzanas se ven deliciosas.

Booth no estaba muy convencido de parar en una granja, hubiera preferido continuar hasta la ciudad ¿pero quién era el para negarle un antojo?

-de acuerdo- dijo. Al tiempo que tomaba la salida de la carretera, las ruedas delanteras rebotaron sobre un pequeño bache en la terracería, Ella profirió un leve "¡Ouch!" que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien? – Brennan lo fulminó con la mirada por toda respuesta. Él se limitó a estacionar el coche y ayudarla a bajar.

Entraron en la granja, dónde la dueña, una mujer algo mayor, les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa:

- Pasen, ¡Que linda pareja, seguro su bebé será precioso!- dijo la Señora Rogers, mirando la barriguita de Brennan y entregó a Booth un saco de manta para recolectar. Si existiera un premio al momento incomodo del año ese sin duda habría ganado.

Brennan echó a andar hacia los aseos al fondo de la granja, mientras su compañero la seguía a unos cuantos pasos admirando su belleza, no podía decir que el embarazo la hiciera menos atractiva, todo lo contrario, ahora incluso la deseaba más. _"Te iras al infierno Seeley Booth" _se reprendió mentalmente, al tiempo que espabilaba para ver a su compañera que ya venía de regreso y se acercó a ella para ayudarle a cortar algunas manzanas.

Una suave llovizna se comenzó a sentir y se dispusieron a marcharse, ella caminaba despacio y Booth pudo notar que la costaba trabajo, lo invadió un sentimiento de gran ternura y también temía que se fuese a resfriar. Se quitó la chaqueta, la cubrió con ella, y colocándola una mano en la espalda en ese gesto tan suyo, la encamino a un cobertizo a uno o dos metros de distancia. El pequeño recinto de madera, iluminado a medias por una bombilla amarillenta albergaba un tractor, algunos implementos agrícolas y varios bultos de semillas apilados,

-la lluvia empeora, Booth. Deberíamos irnos ahora- Dijo la

Su voz sonaba más tranquila de lo que ella en realidad se sentía. Sus "Braxton hicks", se habían vuelto más constantes, ahora incluso dolía un poco y se empezaba a preocupar, si bien le faltaban seis semanas y no quería alarmar a Booth, tampoco quería estar ahí en ese momento, deseaba estar en su cama y envuelta en su manta favorita.

-Prefiero esperar un poco a que se pase la lluvia, no quiero que tengas un accidente. Aquí por al menos estaremos secos. – comentó el agente notando como la lluvia convertía la vereda en lodazal.

Un trueno interrumpió la plática de los compañeros y pudieron escuchar como La gente se iba marchando. en pocos minutos los gritos y alborozos fueron reemplazados por los ruidos de la tormenta y la lluvia golpeando el techo de lámina del cobertizo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Brennan veía su reloj y respiraba acompasada, mientras Booth intentaba encontrar señal en su teléfono móvil para avisar al FBI que estaban varados por la tormenta.

-¡Ouch! - esta vez no pudo evitar quejarse y Booth inmediatamente. Retiro el móvil del oído corrió hacia ella.

-¿Mas Braxon Hicks?

-No creo, estas vienen cada 3 minutos y duele… ¡Aaaah!

Otra ola de dolor la impidió seguir hablando, se dobló un poco y continúo respirando. Booth llamó a emergencias, y dio los por menores al operador:

- 34 semanas,… si,… cada tres minutos,…no, no tiene nada roto… ¡ah Eso! Aun no…, la Doctora Loveland. … No, no soy el padre…. ¡¿/QUE? ¡Oiga no le interesa! ¿Va a enviar la ambulancia o…, si, ya entiendo, disculpe…

Brennan, en medio de su dolor no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida, el hombre parecía salido de una película cómica, las mangas de la camisa recogidas, el nudo de la corbata cada vez más suelto, el sudor le escurría a chorros de la frente , sin duda estaba asustado pero permaneció sereno, supo todo lo que un esposo/ padre en estos casos a veces olvida, estuvo con ella en todo, desde el comienzo aun cuando no era su responsabilidad y estaba ahí ahora mismo tratando de conseguir ayuda en medio de la tormenta.

Un relámpago, otro trueno y se perdió la comunicación con el despacho del 911, solo quedaba esperar que llegaran… y a tiempo.

-¡Aaaah!- trataba de controlarse pero la costaba más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Eso no fueron tres minutos Bones-. Un sonido de agua cayendo se escuchó dentro del cobertizo –Genial ahora se nos va a meter el agua aquí también. - Booth trataba de mantener la compostura y el tono tranquilo mientras hablaba.

Ella estaba recargada en una pila de sacos. Hacia ejercicios de respiración pero le era evidente que la ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo. Ya podía sentir el cráneo del bebé presionando sobre su pelvis. (Según sus propias palabras)

-¡no han sido ni dos! ,- respondió - Y Esa no fue agua de lluvia ¡Booth, este niño va a nacer ya!

El valiente ex- francotirador que en el momento se asomaba fuera esperando a los paramédicos, volteo a verla, pálido como la cera y corrió a su lado, un charco de líquido claro y resbaloso se extendía bajo los pies de su compañera

-¿Aquí?, no nacerá aquí, tranquila. - le apartaba el cabello de la cara y masajeaba su espalda alternadamente- los paramédicos están por llegar e iremos al hospital, todo irá bien.

-El nacimiento es un proceso natural. Se supone que la madre de Jesús, le tuvo en circunstancias similares y según el mito nació sin mayor problema, tú deberías saberlo, eres creyente-

Brennan se sentía algo débil y nauseabunda pero no podía permitirse un desmayo, así que trato de mantener platica a fin de enfocarse en Booth y no en el dolor que en ese punto ya era bastante.

"_Señor, perdónala por favor"_ -¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora mismo, Bones?- Booth estaba desconcertado. -Mira, mejor no provoques la ira del Señor y sigamos con la respiración, anda tu puedes.

La doctora tomo aire un segundo, se preparaba a soltar uno de sus discursos antropológicos, pero eso no llegó a pasar, en ese momento las cosas se sucedieron como en una montaña rusa, Booth sintió la uñas de ella enterrarse en sus antebrazos al mismo tiempo que la escuchó gritar

La inercia lo hizo doblar las piernas y acabó arrodillado frente a ella justo a tiempo, para que se apoyase en sus hombros mientras el utilizaba las manos para recibir al bebé, cuya coronilla ya asomaba

-Ya no puedo Booth, tengo que... - dijo ella con gesto de pena.

-Ya lo tengo, no temas, yo estoy contigo.

Lo siguiente para Brennan fue un par de empujones con toda su fuerza y Booth tenía en las manos una criaturita de cabello rebelde y piel rosada que además lloró a todo pulmón cuando le frotó el pecho

Y Pareció que el cielo la escuchara porque en ese momento cesaron truenos y rayos, la lluvia se convirtió en llovizna y el sol volvió a asomarse entre las nubes.

Booth envolvió al bebé en su chaqueta y lo puso en brazos de su madre.

-Bones, supongo que tienes un nombre para ella.

La antropóloga, recargada nuevamente en los costales de grano, todavía temblaba cuando lo abrazó y le tomo unos segundos más, reaccionar a las palabras de su compañero…

-¡¿ELLA? Una niña, ¡Tengo una hija!

Su cara era puro amor, y nunca se había sentido más feliz. Booth la abrazaba lleno de alegría de verla con su hija. Aunque le dolía no ser el padre, sabía (esperaba que Brennan supiera también) que siempre estaría ahí para ellas.

El ruido de pasos y voces acercándose les anuncio la llegada de los servicios de emergencia, La dueña de la granja venia delante de los paramédicos,

-pasen por aquí caballeros, este es el cobertizo, pero no creo haya alguien dentro. ¿Están seguros de que…? ¡Dios Bendito! – exclamo la Señora Rogers sorprendida, al ver aquella escena.

Un paramédico aseguró a Brennan en una camilla y la cubrió con una manta, mientras su compañero envolvía a la bebita con otra manta. Subieron a la ambulancia, Booth subió con ellas y se marcharon ante la mirada atónita de la dueña.

En la habitación de hospital, Brennan dormía. La doctora Loveland dijo que todo estaba bien y podría irse a casa por la mañana. La pequeña pesó 2.200 kilogramos y respiraba por si misma por lo que pronto saldría del área Neonatal según el pediatra a cargo.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, Booth que permanecía sentado junto a la cama de su compañera, se buscó el teléfono móvil en los bolsillos y tecleo un número

-Hola Ángela…Estamos en el hospital…

Retiro el aparato a tiempo para evitar que un grito agudo le dejara sordo, después de compartir las buenas nuevas.

-¡HODGINS! ¡OIGAN TODOS!

La voz de Ángela corriendo, llenó el privado de su esposo, donde este explicaba a Cam y Clark la undécima partícula encontrada en los restos de la víctima. Los tres voltearon a verla sorprendidos,

-¡Es Brennan!- Dijo la Artista.

-Debe ser algo importante- Añadió Cam con su gesto característico.

-Lo es, Booth llamó desde el hospital…

Al escuchar lo sucedido, la jefa decidió que el difunto podría esperar al día siguiente y salieron a toda prisa.

De vuelta en el hospital, Brennan despertó antes de que llegaran los Squints.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? , ¿Cuándo puedo verla?

Booth, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer si no había respuestas, se apresuró a explicarle lo que le dijeron los doctores en mitad de la explicación, una enfermera toco la puerta y entró en la habitación llevando al bebé en una cunita.

- Bien Mamá, aquí está tu preciosa niña. -Dijo la robusta enfermera con voz dulce.- Papá, Felicidades, ¿Quieres cargarla?- y dejándola junto a la cama, se retiró de la habitación.

Estas palabras de la enfermera provocaron un nudo en la garganta de Booth. Pero no iba a arruinar tan importante momento para Brennan, así que cargó a la niña brevemente, solo para depositarla en brazos de su mamá.

Al momento de recibirla, Brennan Clavo sus grandes ojos azules en Booth. Sabía que no lo estaba pasando bien y era culpa ella así que se dio valor:

-Es tu hija. Le dijo ella simple y llanamente.

-Eh… Bueno Bones, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, siempre… y eso incluye criar a tu hija si lo requieres-

Booth deseaba estar con ellas de algún modo pero aquello lo dejó totalmente descolocado.

-No, Booth, Me refiero a que tú eres su padre, porque yo…use tu…., esta vez fue ella la que titubeo y el quien no la dejó continuar.

-¡Shhh!- le dio un beso en la frente y se acurrucaron en la cama los tres, en silencio.

No fue como debía concebirse un hijo y le molestaba un poco, pero siempre estuvo ahí, la ayudo a nacer, estaba ahí ahora mismo las tenía a ambas, quien sabe al día siguiente, pero en ese momento tenía a las dos y no podía ser mas dichoso.

Epilogo:

A la mañana siguiente, Ángela fue la primera que pudo entrar a la habitación de su amiga, la encontró muy contenta y saludable, lista para partir, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y en seguida se asomó a la cunita:

-¡Ay Brennan, está preciosa! ¡Felicidades!.

-Gracias Ange!-

-¿Puedo Cargarla?

-claro.

-hola, eres una niña muy hermosa- Ángela le hablaba a su sobrina y brennan disfrutaba la escena-

-¡Ángela!

-Mande Cariño, ¿Necesitas algo?

- Su Nombre es Ángela.- dijo Brennan. La cara de la Artista fue un poema al escucharla.

En ese momento Booth entró en la habitación el resto del equipo y se colocó junto a Brennan que acunaba a su pequeña en Brazos. Todos le sonreían y los felicitaban, entonces llegó Max y se quedó de una pieza en la puerta escuchando hablar a su hija:

-A Todos: Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por ayudarme todo el tiempo, ¡Gracias Ángela! Y es un honor para nosotros…- le tomo la mano a Booth, y todos voltearon a verse con extrañeza - … Conozcan a Christine Ángela Booth-Brennan-

Se hizo un breve silencio aderezado con expresiones varias de asombro, Sweets, Hodgins y Daisy con la boca abierta, a Cam casi se le salen los ojos, Ángela con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Max casi se ahoga, luego aplausos y hurras.

-yo creo que tengo derecho a saber ciertos detalles ¿o no? ¿Tempe, Booth?- dijo Max con gesto elocuente, acercándose a cargar a su nieta.

-¡papá! –dijo Brennan por toda respuesta. Booth puso "Su sonrisa" y La fiesta continuo por más de una hora hasta que la enfermera fue a pedirles "amablemente" que se retirasen para que el medico pudiera entrar y firmar el alta.

Actualmente Brennan y Booth viven juntos para criar a Christine, tienen a Parker los fines de semana (a veces) discuten de todo (como siempre) pero son más felices que nunca y sus amigos lo pueden constatar.

FIN

**Por Favor no dejen de presionar el botoncito de abajo y compartir sus comentarios y sugerencias que serán muy agradecidos por esta servidora. **


End file.
